Ever After
by Jannith
Summary: A new chance. A new beginning. A new future. After everything they've been through, will they choose love over pain? With the appearance of old enemies from the past and new feelings... Maybe it's never too late for a happily ever after. Sequel to 'An Old Fairytale' MxN
1. The Return

**Through many years and many reviews and many anxious faces, I present to you the first chapter of the much awaited sequel for An Old Fairytale. I'm sorry for leaving everyone at a cliffhanger but here it is! I hope everyone enjoys! :) Also have a Merry Merry Merry Christmas and I hope the following year is a good one, Happy New Years!**

 **Thank you for putting up with my non-consistent updates and supporting my stories to the very end even though I cause so much frustration because of my slow work…**

 **Might I also warn everyone that my writing style may have changed through the years and so I hope that it's improved and to everyone's liking.**

 **This is a SEQUEL which means you would probably have no idea what is going on without reading the first book, An Old Fairytale.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **~~Once again, I repeat I do NOT own Gakuen Alice. Only this story/series-ish~~**

 **~~~Also most of the quotes at the beginning in italics are not mine but suggested or something I read somewhere - I do not own them~~~**

* * *

The Return

 _"If you never break, you'll never know how to put yourself back together"_

* * *

Five years.

It's been five years since she's last been here, standing here at this airport in the chilly air. Five years since she'd last been in Japan. Five years since her grandpa called her back to America.

Five years since she'd last saw him.

Mikan heaved a sigh into the air and watched as her breath come out in a frosty puff. It was cold tonight, just like that night five years ago when she first set foot here. She looked around. There were only a few shops still open at the airport; a coffee shop, a souvenir shop, and a cake shop. She decided against the cake shop because she already had a piece of strawberry cake on the plane and opted for the coffee shop. The airplane food was tolerable this time, much more so than last time.

The coffee shop was a pretty big in size. The lights were dim as it was night time and there were three other customers there, two of which were fast asleep. The third smiled at her as she walked passed him but she couldn't bring herself to smile back. It was way too early in the morning and plus all the past memories were swirling around in her mind at the moment.

She took a seat near the window and watched as the waiter came towards her. He wasn't such a smile person himself.

"Welcome, what would you like?"

Mikan didn't even bother to look at the menu he'd placed in front of her.

"Just a latte thanks"

He nodded before briskly walking away, glaring at everything in his path. Mikan rolled her eyes. He wasn't the only one having a bad day. The only reason she'd even come back to this place was solely because of Hotaru and Ruka-kun. They were engaged and now Mikan was back for the preparations and the wedding. Mikan didn't think Hotaru would choose her as her bridesmaid but apparently she did and now she was able to spend lots and lots of time with her to pick out dresses and measures sizes and do all the girly things together. Mikan was giddy just thinking about it. She was happy for them of course. She knew Ruka-kun and Hotaru made a good couple. Ruka-kun loved Hotaru and Hotaru loved Ruka-kun, no matter how unlikely it seemed with their complete opposites. Mikan sighed.

Maybe it was true love.

The waiter brought her latte to her table and walked away before Mikan could utter a thanks. She brought the cup to her lips and tasted the rich bitterness. Bitter thoughts almost immediately surfaced.

She'd have to see _him_ again.

She sighed. She'd being sighing a lot since she'd arrived here. Probably because of what's to come. She was excited for the wedding, but she was anxious to meet him again. Ruka-kun would definitely have him as his best man. They were after all best friends.

She took a sip from her latte again before standing up and gripping the handle of her luggage tightly and bringing out her phone to give Hotaru a text. She was in no mood to talk.

She wasn't planning to stay for long, only a few months but even then she'd need to plan a strategy on how she would survive. She'd heard from Hotaru that he had ran to see her at the airport but was too late. She'd heard that _he_ had begged Hotaru to tell him where she'd left.

Even then, he didn't chase after her though.

What was she thinking that just because she left for America, he would chase her half way across the world just to see her again. She was still stuck in that memory, that fairytale from when they were little where whenever she ran or was upset, he would come chasing after her no matter how fast she went.

But that was only once upon a time, where all stories always began and would then end with a happily ever after. But their story didn't end in a happily ever after. And so all Mikan can do now is wish for the best for Ruka-kun and Hotaru's happily ever after.

Mikan had walked through the gates of the airport by now and stared up at the hint of light from the rising sun that now turned it's surroundings into a bright red dawn. Maybe, just maybe, Mikan hoped that she too would soon find someone to share a happily ever after with. Or just even an ever after. A future with someone. She didn't even care if it wasn't happy, she just didn't want to be alone anymore.

"Mikan"

Mikan turned around from the sky and stared into the familiar dark purple eyes of her best friend. She smiled.

"I'm back Hotaru."

* * *

 **So how does everyone like it? I really hope I'm not disappointing anyone. And I'm sorry for my new writing style, but I'm just so used to it now and I'm not sure how to change back. Reading An Old Fairytale now I just keep cringing at the way I used to write, and my grammar is terrible! I HOPE I've gotten better, I know there are still some mistakes here and there. This chapter doesn't have much in it but it will get much much much more interesting and there will be A LOT of drama ;)**

 **This is the only chapter that will have such long author notes because I just wanted to say hi to everyone and thank you guys again for your support. Until next time then!**

 **xx -A**


	2. Queen of Hearts and Stone

**Hey, so this is like the quickest update yet haha ;) I said I'll be trying my best to update frequently however this is only because I am on holiday. Once I get back to school… :/ Let's just say it will be less frequent…**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

 **~~I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice thank you very much. Only this story/series~~**

* * *

Queen of Hearts and Stones

 _"Missing you could turn pain to pleasure, if I knew you were missing me too"_

* * *

'BAKA BAKA BAKA'

Mikan shot up out of her bed and rubbed her head sorely before turning to glare at her best friend.

"Hotaruuu what was that for? Do you know how much that hurts?"

Hotaru was already turning and walking away, "You know what that was for you idiot. I'm letting you stay here for free, the less you can do is get up on time."

Mikan looked at the clock on her bedside table. It was well pass noon, she and Hotaru were meant to be hitting the shops by 1:30pm. She had about 20 minutes to get ready.

'BAKA BAKA BAKA'

"HOTARU!"

Hotaru snarled at her, "You're taking too damn long idiot. Get out of bed and get ready."

Mikan pouted but dragged her feet out of bed and into the bathroom. God her hair looked like a mess. "I don't know why Ruka-kun puts up with that stone heart of yours" She muttered under her breath as she tried to tame her hair even just a bit, unluckily for her, Hotaru managed to have enhanced hearing because the next thing she knew, her face was smashed onto the ground and her mouth was eating the carpet as the sound of 'BAKA BAKA BAKA' echoed through the bathroom.

 _~...~_

By the time they actually got to the shop, it was nearly 2:20pm. Mikan took a much longer time to get ready then she thought and plus they had to wait until Mikan's nose stopped bleeding before they could get on the move. Hotaru was not happy.

They were currently in a shop called 'Brides-To-Be'. Hotaru had already found a wedding dress which she didn't hate and now they were just trying to find dresses to match for the bridesmaids. This is also the reason why there were currently four girls, well three who were chatting noisily around the store holding up dresses from left to right.

"Hotaru-chan, what about this one?" Anna asked as she held up a strapless baby pink knee length dress.

"No, material's too cheap"

Anna nodded before placing the dress back on the rack.

"Neh Neh, Hotaru what about this one?" Nonoko held up a deep blue halter dress with lace surrounding the waist line.

"Too lacy"

Mikan sighed at the look of Nonoko's disappointed face. Hotaru sure was hard to please. Though she had good reason, this was her once in a lifetime wedding to the person she loves, of course everything has to be perfect.

"This one"

Mikan turned to the sound of Hotaru's voice. She was holding a lilac one shoulder, knee length dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and there was nothing else to it. But it would definitely match Hotaru's wedding dress as the lilac colour would bring out the diamonds across the neckline that shown a purple colour in the light.

"It's gorgeous Hotaru!" Mikan gushed over the fabric, it was smooth and soft and extremely simple but at the same time it held a certain elegance to it. It was also utterly beautiful. It was the type of dress Hotaru would choose.

"Mikan-chan, do you need to get your size measured?" Anna asked.

Mikan smiled, "No, I'm pretty sure Hotaru knows all our sizes" She laughed when Hotaru turned to them with a glint to her eyes. "Of course I do. Now stop wasting time and get changed"

Apparently Hotaru had previously given all the girls' measurements to the owner so that most of the dresses would have their sizes and whichever one they picked, they would be able to try on immediately. Of course Hotaru had it all planned out like she always did.

Mikan picked at the hem of the dress. It was indeed beautiful and the fabric felt amazing as well as it glided around her skin. She unlocked her dressing room door and stepped out only to be met with bright blue eyes.

"Mikan-chan!" Ruka opened his arms out as he waited for Mikan to give him a hug. He watched the smile break out on his fiancée's best friend and a smile broke out on his own face.

"Ruka-kun!" Mikan didn't care for the way she ran into hug and most likely creasing the delicate dress.

'BAKA BAKA BAKA'

Mikan rubbed her forehead as she hit Ruka-kun's chest by the impact, so her head suffered twice.

"Owwwwww Hotaru!"

Hotaru turned to glare at her best friend. "You're ruining the dress idiot, and I'm not going to pay for a ruined dress"

Mikan pouted before turning back to Ruka. "It's been sooo long Ruka-kun. What are you doing here?"

Ruka smiled and took a seat next to his fiancée. "Hotaru asked me to come give my opinion on the dresses"

By now, Anna and Nonoko have both finished changing as well and both looked gorgeous in the dress. "Ruka-kun!" They both greeted Ruka as they noticed him sitting there. However, unlike Mikan's behaviour, they didn't run to him and damage their dress.

"At least only this one acts like a wild animal"

Mikan pouted at Hotaru. It wasn't her fault she was excited to see him, after all it had been five years.

"Oi Nogi, hurry up and give your opinion."

Ruka laughed at the way Hotaru called him Nogi, especially since she'll be Mrs Nogi in a few weeks time.

By the time they left the shop, it was well past five, which meant they had been in that shop for a good three hours. They tried on more than just the dress Hotaru chose, since Ruka said maybe a dress that was floor length would be more better. In the end, Hotaru won and they were going to have the dress she chose.

"Well, I've got to go back to work. We've been working over time so that I could get more things done before the wedding" Ruka gave Hotaru a quick peck on her forehead, which Hotaru was not happy about with the PDA, but only growled silently. Ruka gave each of them a hug before turning the corner.

"Well, Anna and I are going to head back as well then. Thanks for today Hotaru" They linked arms before walking the opposite way of Ruka.

"Ohh, Hotaru! I forgot to give Ruka-kun his souvenir!" Mikan quickly left the way Ruka went, leaving Hotaru there, closing her eyes and counting her breaths so she didn't strangle her best friend for wasting more of her precious time.

Mikan could see the back of Ruka from her distance. He wasn't quite far, but then again she was a fast runner. She screamed out Ruka's name just as he was entering his car. The car didn't move though and when Mikan ran up next to it, the window rolled down just the tiniest amount so that she could see Ruka-kun's eyes.

"Is something wrong Mikan-chan?"

Mikan noticed that Ruka was in the passenger side instead of the driver and she wondered about that, then she realised Ruka-kun asked her something.

"Oh sorry Ruka-kun, it's just that I forgot to give you the present I got from America!"

Ruka smiled in relief, he'd thought something had happened to Hotaru. "Thanks Mikan-chan, but you could have just given me a call and I would've come get it. You didn't have to run all this way just to catch up to me."

Mikan smiled. Ruka was always the gentleman. "No, it's all right" She took the small wrapped up gift out of her handbag and passed it to him through the small gap from the rolled down window.

Then someone coughed.

"Sorry Mikan-chan, but I have to get going. Thank you for your gift" He smiled at her once more before closing the window again and the car jetted off.

However, not before Mikan caught a glimpse of the familiar raven-haired man in the driver seat.

* * *

 **Sorry for the grammar guys, didn't really get a chance to edit this one. Hope you liked this chapter. Mikan and Natsume's reunion coming very very soon, so hold onto your seats or hats… or whatever, just hold onto something :)**

 **Also feel free to request any POVs and I will try my best to do them for you.**

 **xx -A**


	3. Broken

**Hey Hey Hey! Me again, hope you enjoy this chapter! It's finally going to happen, they meet!**

 **~~I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice thank you very much. Only this story/series~~**  
 **~~~And I don't own the quotes either just clearing that up again~~~**

* * *

Broken

 _"Even miracles take time"_

* * *

The last three weeks went by in a blur. Mikan couldn't believe that it was already the day of Hotaru and Ruka's wedding. Mikan couldn't believe her best friend was going to be married in a few hours time, just thinking about it brought tears to her eyes.

Mikan let out a sigh, it felt like just yesterday that Hotaru had pulled on Mikan's pigtails and asked her to become friends. And now here they are. However, Mikan always thought that she would be the one to marry first. One, because Hotaru was not in the less bit interested in love. And two, she blackmailed nearly every single person that came her way. Mikan had doubts that Ruka-kun was blackmailed into the relationship but whenever she saw them together and by the look in their eyes, that doubt left the window as quickly as it came.

She was nervous. And there were many things that was making her nervous on this day. One, she was nervous for her best friend. Two, she was nervous that things will be changing in their friendship after the wedding. And three, she was going to be seeing him again.

Three weeks ago, she was sure she had seen him as the driver when she caught up to Ruka-kun to give him his present. She was sure of it because she could never ever forget how it felt to run her hands through that raven hair of his as she kissed him.

But why didn't he say anything to her?

Mikan still clung onto the hope that he would like to see her again. It still hurt to think about it though. The way he had excused her like she was just some trash he was done with. It still hurt that he didn't even give her a chance to explain things and clear up the misunderstandings. It hurts that he had changed from the sweet forgiving boy he was when they were children. She knew he probably didn't remember who she was. It did take her a while to remember him as well.

But it still hurts.

And because of that she didn't know whether she could continue to love him. It didn't help that she had lost the precious necklace he gave her. She didn't know where she lost it and she didn't know how to find it, after all it has been five years.

~...~

Hotaru had chosen Mikan to be the bridesmaid that would walk down the aisle by her side. This is the reason why Mikan was now currently fixing Hotaru's veil as they prepared themselves just outside the gates of the church. Hotaru's father gave Hotaru his left arm as he prepared to take his only daughter down the aisle. Mikan took the position on the right just one step behind Hotaru.

They had reached the closed doors of the church now. Ruka and Hotaru had it so that the doors were closed and would open once Hotaru was ready to walk inside, that way it'll be like seeing each other for the first time through new open doors, and a new future. That's what Ruka-kun said anyway.

"You've changed Mikan"

Mikan jumped at the sudden voice of Hotaru's. Hotaru turned to give Mikan a small smile. "Pick hope over anger. Choose love. And choose him"

The doors of the church opened, and Mikan was left to think over those words herself. How could she possibly choose love when even he had given up on it? How could she possibly choose him when he didn't even choose her? Of course she would change after everything. They all have. They grew up.

But of course it still effing hurts.

Mikan could faintly hear the music playing in the background as Hotaru took small steps forward towards her soon-to-be husband. Mikan must admit, Ruka-kun looked dashing in his white tux, his bow tie a light purple colour to match Hotaru's dress a bit and the bridesmaid's dresses.

Unconsciously, Mikan slid her eyes over to the man standing next to him, the one with the blazing bright crimson eyes that were focused so intently on her.

Mikan gave a small gasp at the way Natsume looked at her. His eyes were burning holes into her as they continued to look at her, and Mikan couldn't help but look away from the intensity. She didn't fail to notice that his eyes, though, were blank with not a hint of hatred or love.

They were half way down the aisle now. Mikan had focused her attention back on Ruka-kun but she could still feel Natsume's heated gaze on her. This was probably the first time they were seeing each other again after the last five years. Mikan could feel her cheeks starting to burn and turn red from his stare. Even though she was still hurt and angry at him, she couldn't deny that he still had an effect on her body. He looked amazing in his suit as well. It fitted him perfectly while his hair was in a tousled mess leaving him to look extremely devilishly handsome.

By now, Hotaru's father had already handed Hotaru's hand over to Ruka-kun. Mikan took her place beside them, just in front of Anna and Nonoko. She held onto the flowers tightly as Hotaru and Ruka started saying their vows. Hotaru smiled when they said I do to each other. Hotaru didn't smile often, but when she did it was a breathtakingly beautiful smile, one that Mikan knew was what hooked Ruka in.

Mikan looked around the church. She wondered if she'd ever get a chance to finally have a wedding like this. With someone who loved her. In front of people she loved and cared for. It seemed like a possible dream before it all got destroyed in one night. Mikan smiled sadly to herself. It didn't matter anymore anyway.

As the clapping droned out in her ears and Ruka and Hotaru had their kiss, Mikan completely forgot about those crimson eyes that laid upon her. This time with the look of complete love and pain.

~...~

It was after the wedding now. They were currently at a hotel to hold the reception. Everyone was chatting away with the nearly wed couple. Except for a certain brunette who was currently scoffing down the plates of food at the table.

"Mikan-chan! Would you like to go congratulate Hotaru-chan and Ruka-kun?" Anna asked as Mikan stuffed another shrimp into her mouth.

"mmfofh-es omfphf-at sounds good!"

Anna laughed as she could only make out the words sounds and good.

Mikan and Anna weaved their way through the crowd in search for their two friends. Finally they spotted the blond hair of Ruka-kun in the corner with a very agitated Hotaru looking completely pissed off.

"-eople need to shut up. They talk too much"

Mikan giggled, that was so like Hotaru to complain at others for congratulating her. When Hotaru and Ruka finally notices Mikan and Anna, Mikan notices that they weren't the only two standing there, and she was met with those same amazing ruby eyes again.

"Natsume-kun! Are you here to congratulate Ruka-kun and Hotaru-chan too?"

Natsume finally shifted his gaze on Mikan to Anna and gave a small and stiff nod. His whole body was tense at the mere presence of that one brunette.

"Um, well, congratulations Hotaru, Ruka-kun" Mikan mumbled towards the ground almost.

Natsume looked away from her. He knew he was staring at her too much, the reason for her sudden uncomfortableness.

"Thank you Mikan-chan, Anna-chan"

Ruka gave them each a hug, while Hotaru merely nodded at their words. Anna and Mikan turned to go back the way they came. Mikan's back stiff and tense. Natsume stared after her retreating back and longed for her to come back so that they could talk.

A hand came over his shoulder, making him jump. He turned around to find that it was Ruka. Hotaru had left somewhere to look for some crabs to eat.

"You should talk to her Natsume"

Natsume knew that much. But he saw the look in her eyes. She wanted nothing to do with him.

"She-" Natsume closed his eyes tightly as he tried to sort out his words. He tried again, "I thought maybe things would change if I saw her again." He had given her time, all the time she needed to think things through. He had hoped it was enough after five years. But apparently it wasn't.

Ruka nodded. This wasn't going to be easy. Things didn't just change that easily. But that also meant their feelings didn't either. He could see that Natsume and Mikan both still had feelings for each other, whether they were good or bad. It was still something, and after all, the line between love and hate was very thin.

"You still love her and that's all that matters Natsume"

Natsume turned back towards his best friend. He had unconsciously turned to look at the way Mikan had left before as if willing her to come back to him.

"I love her no matter what. Then and now"

Ruka smiled and patted Natsume's shoulder before telling him,

"If you love something, you fight for it. Fight for her."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! XD**

 **xx -A**


	4. The Heart is a Lonely Hunter

**WARNING: TINIEST BIT OF VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE AND INAPPROPRIATENESS… You have been warned.**

* * *

The Heart is a Lonely Hunter

 _"Sometimes the heart knows things that the mind could never explain"_

* * *

"Thank you, please come again!"

Mikan smiled as she handed the bag of sweets over to the customer. It was exactly one week after Ruka and Hotaru's wedding. They were currently on their honeymoon now and Mikan had decided to stay for a few more months before she returned back to her grandpa. But Hotaru warned her that if she was going to continue staying at her house then she would had to work for it.

Which explains why she was currently in a very frilly apron and a way too cheesy pink hat standing behind the counter at a bakery called 'Sweet Bites'.

The chime of the doorbell brings Mikan back from her thoughts. "Welcom-"

"Mikan!"

Mikan gasped as she looked at the her, what was she doing here?

"Nonoko-chan! What are you doing here?"

Nonoko moved towards the counter and giggled as she took in the sight of Mikan's uniform. She stopped when she noticed the stare Mikan gave her and so switched to coughing instead.

"Well, Mikan we were just wondering if you had time tonight to go out with us. We were thinking of going over to Koko's club."

"Oh, okay. Neh… is Koko still with Permy?"

Nonoko laughed. "You should see them. It'll be hard to think that they don't belong to each other. They're so lovestruck" Then she sighed. "I wish I also found the love Koko and Sumire has."

Mikan nodded along. She was wondering how they've been since four years ago their relationship were on the rocks. But she's glad that Permy and Koko are happy together now.

"Anyway Mikan, are you up for it? It'll be fun and you could meet an amazing new guy since after Nat-" Nonoko's eyes widened before she adverted them. "Um-I mean-"

Mikan smiled. "It's alright Nonoko. I'm not that weak that you can't even say his name in front of me."

Nonoko let out a breath. "Well um, a bunch of us are going to be there so it'll be really fun and we were thinking that it was time for you to… you know… move on."

"It's alright. I'll be there. What time and where?"

As Nonoko scribbled down the address of the club and time. Another customer was waiting to pay for their meal.

"I'll see you then! You better be there and looking hot!"

Mikan blushed as the customer laughed at Nonoko's words. Mikan groaned, "Thanks Nonoko"

By the time Mikan's shift ended and she was at home, it was already 5:30pm. They were meant to meet at 8pm so Mikan had about two hours to get ready and eat as well. As Mikan washed up her plate after eating two big sandwiches, her phone buzzed with a message.

 _'Outfit on bed. Have fun'_

How Hotaru knew about their outing tonight was beyond her. Nonoko most likely told her about it and Hotaru must have arranged someone to pick out an outfit for her.

 _'You should know I can dress myself. And shouldn't you be enjoying yourself instead'_ Mikan texted back. Hotaru's response was immediate.

 _'Don't trust your judgements. Can't 'enjoy' myself when I'm worrying about an idiot like you. You have no idea who's going tonight do you?'_

 _'Who?'_

 _'You'll find out. Wear the dress'_

Mikan blinked at the text. Who was going to be there tonight? She pondered on the thought. It'll just be Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Inchou and Permy right? As she thought about the possibility of someone else, her phone buzzed with another text from Hotaru.

 _'Stop looking like an idiot and get dressed already'_

Mikan shivered as a new thought arose. Hotaru had her house covered with cameras didn't she? She made her way to her bedroom and looked at the big box placed on her bed. The moment she went to remove the lid and look inside, her heart skipped a beat.

The dress was utterly gorgeous. It was a deep red almost brown halter dress and it was short. So short that when Mikan put it on, it only just managed to cover all her important parts. If she were to even think of bending over then she would likely give someone an impressive view of her behind that'll definitely stir up some trouble.

But Mikan couldn't deny just how beautiful it made her figure look. It bought out all the good features of her body and the back was all open and it dipped right down to the bottom of her spine. The heels that paired along with it were a shimmery pearl colour strapped high heels which made her look tall and made her legs look good. Really good.

One thing was for sure tonight.

She was either going to give someone a heart attack or a raging boner.

She applied a little bit of eyeshadow but made her lips a bright red. She let her hair out in it's natural small waves and hoped for the best tonight.

~...~

When Mikan stepped inside the club, the first thing she noticed were the eyes fixated on her. This happened once, on her first day at Gakuen Alice Academy. She fidgeted under the eyes of them all.

"Woooo, looook whaaat we have herrre! Yo-You alone shweetheart?"

Mikan moved away from the drunk man's touch. The smell of alcohol creeped around her nostrils and threatened to make her gag.

"Hey dude, she's with us"

Mikan turned to her side and saw Koko grinning at her. She smiled in relief. The man didn't back off though. He still kept his grip on her arm, and trust her, it was a really really tight grip. Koko nodded towards the security guards situated at the door.

"He's annoying, throw him out"

They picked up the man who couldn't even stand on his own feet by now and dragged him out the door.

"Thanks Koko"

"Haha, no problem. At first I thought you came with him and I thought woah, your standards have dropped so low, then I saw your disgust at him and I thought, woah, I was wrong you haven't actually gone crazy after your break up with Natsume"

Mikan threw her head back and laughed. Koko was never the one to shy away from speaking his opinions. And he was never the one to sugarcoat things and always went straight to the point. Perfect since he's together with Permy.

"Anyway, you sure took your time. We thought you already left with a guy, or got kidnapped or you died, or even worse, you ditched us!"

Mikan laughed again until she had to clutch onto her stomach. She could never get enough of Koko. They were still a few feat from the table but Anna, Nonoko and Tobita could hear her laughter and were looking over at Mikan like she was crazy but they had grins of their own on their lips. Permy was glaring at her but she could see the happiness in her eyes at seeing an old friend again. Mikan straightened her back but kept the grin on her face. This night was exactly what she needed. A night for her to relax and have fun with her friends.

Koko had already left to get them some more drinks. Mikan continued to make her way towards the table. His club really was a hit. There were so many people here and there. She had no idea why Koko opened up a club like this but apparently it wasn't his first one and he already has three clubs and one on the way but currently in construction.

Mikan must have been standing there looking dazed for a while because when she decided to start walking again, she accidentally bumped into someone's back. To which the person turned to look at her with an accusing look.

He was handsome. And he was definitely looking crisp and dressed to perfection in a simple white v neck tee that clung to him and a pair of simple jeans. Mikan would have apologized immediately if she didn't notice that his crimson red eyes were burning holes into her once again.

"Natsume"

His name came out almost instantly and Mikan couldn't help but cover her mouth with her hands as soon as she said it. Natsume looked equally as surprised to see her and the fact that she still acknowledged him after everything they've been through was even more surprising.

As they took their seats among their friends, they couldn't help but give subtle glances at each other. They're friends didn't fail to notice it either.

"Woah, what is up with all this sexual tension around here?"

Leave it to Koko to break the silence. Both Mikan and Natsume stiffened as he said it. No doubt knowing exactly who he was referring to.

~...~

Mikan managed to have a few drinks but that was all. She couldn't really do anything tonight. Whenever she was talking to Anna or Nonoko she would suddenly feel subconscious of the way her voice was too loud or too squeaky. Or when she moved her position and the way she crossed her legs, she wondered if she looked weird or fidgety.

It was the same with Natsume really. He barely talked the whole time. A couple of girls had come up to him to ask him to dance or for his number and he would tense up, hoping his friends didn't pay any thought to it. And especially her. He was hoping she wouldn't pay any attention to the desperate girls either but he could always feel her staring his way anyway.

Least to say, the whole night was filled with awkwardness and tension.

When Permy was finally fed up with all the awkward silence she grabbed Mikan's arm and dragged her towards the dance floor. Mikan relaxed a bit as they danced, well more like swayed from side to side. She could still feel his eyes on her but at least the sweatiness and heat from everyone else's body was pushing the uneasiness out of her.

Koko managed to swarm his way through the crowd to find Permy when a creep tried to grab onto her waist. Of course, Mikan solely believed that Permy could handle herself and didn't need Koko's help. Still, Koko took Permy away from the dance floor with a blank look but anyone could see the annoyed anger he had in his eyes.

Mikan didn't mind that Permy left. But after dancing for a few more minutes, did she realize how bad of an idea it was to be alone. There was a person that stood behind her that was way too close to her liking. His hands were inching closer to places where the dress she had on were trying to cover and even when she tried to swat his hands away, he just brushed them aside before going right back at it.

By now Mikan was terrified. She could scream but she didn't want to cause a scene at Koko's club. And she wasn't sure if anybody would hear her. Her friends were most likely drunk or at least tipsy at this point.

She was alone.

She didn't have someone like Koko to protect her like with Permy. She could feel the tears threatening behind her eyelids as she shut them and felt his hands move further in between her legs. She couldn't hide her disgust from her face now as he itched closer towards her body. She shuddered even more.

"Take your filthy hands off of her before I rip your dick off and shove it up your ass."

Mikan snapped her eyes open at the man who growled out those words. She stared at the power and defiance that emitted from him and stared at the cold yet heated look in his eyes. The man behind her gulped before slowly removing his hands away from her body to which she hurriedly stepped away from him and Natsume swiftly brought her behind him, shielding her.

The other man quickly tried to make a run for it before the guards took hold of his arms and started dragging him out the back door. Mikan released a sigh of relief but that relief turned to tension when she felt arms surrounding her small body.

"Thank god, you're okay"

Well, not anymore she wasn't. She stiffened even more when she felt his head dip into the crevice of her neck. Right when she thought she was alone he showed up and saved her. And it wasn't the first time he had been the prince in shining armour.

He had always been looking at her.

Whether they were kids or when they were together four years ago or now. He had always been there looking at her and looking out for her.

She didn't know why but the tears were back. They came back at full force and she couldn't stop them as a weird noise escaped her throat. Her arms were so close to wrapping around his large frame. So close to feel what they once had. So close to taking back that feeling again.

Close. But they weren't close enough.

With one desperate push that Natsume didn't expect, she jumped away from his arms and ran towards the doors of the club. It was over.

They were over.

She didn't want what they once had anymore. She didn't want to feel the pain again.

Let everything, the pain, the past, the feelings, the love,

Let it all disappear.

* * *

 **xx -A**


	5. An Arrow through the Heart

**WARNING: Mild offensive language and inappropriateness… You have been warned.**

* * *

An Arrow through the Heart

 _"Sometimes true love turns out to be a lie. Forever turns out to be just one day, and a prince turns out to be nothing more than a frog"_

* * *

 _He ran after her as fast as he could but she was kinda famous for being the fastest runner in their school. It was kinda hard to catch up. "W-Wait! Mi-Chi!" He was already out of breath when he reached out and grabbed her hand just in time and she halted to a stop. Her sleeves were brought up to wipe her damp face and eyes._

 _"I'm so sorry Mi-Chi"_

That moment flashed through his eyes as Natsume watched the back of Mikan get smaller as she got further and further away. Why weren't his legs moving? Why wasn't he chasing her? The answer was simple.

He was scared.

He could hear the music blasting away in his ears. He could smell the sweat from the drunken bodies around him and he could feel the heat creeping along his skin from the club. But yet he could not move an inch to chase after her.

Maybe he should just give up. Maybe they just weren't meant to be. It was obvious that his Mikan hates him now. Was there a point in fighting against a battle he knew he could not win? It was obvious Mikan no longer loved him.

 _'If you love something you fight for it.'_

Ruka was right. Natsume still loved her. And because of that he'd be damned if he didn't fight for her now. He could feel his legs burning as he rushed out of the club's doors. He couldn't see Mikan anymore but something inside him exploded at his core and he rushed in the direction of Hotaru's house. The only thought racing in his head was that, 'No matter where you are Mikan, I will definitely come find you.'

The bouncer at the front just stared at the back of the raven haired man as he rushed past him down the streets. He gave a small chuckle as he watched the passion burn through the man's eyes and thought just how terrifying love could be.

~...~

Mikan could barely see the path in front of her as her tears began to overflow from her eyes. She didn't even know why she was crying. It wasn't like she was hurt or anything since Natsume saved her but there was still that familiar ache just pounding away at her chest. Five years and he still managed to have such an effect on her.

Five years and he still didn't chase after her.

At this moment she just wanted to get home, cry into her pillow and eat some Howalon that Hotaru had stocked up on. Mikan was just about to cross the street when she felt a hard tug as a hand clamped around her wrist and brought her against a hard chest. She could feel the pounding of her heart in her chest as the smell of whiskey drifted around her nose from the mysterious person's breath.

"Now where do you think you're going _sweetheart_ "

Her breath hitched as she took a look at the same man who danced behind her tightening his hold on her.

"You cause so much trouble for such a small little thing. You're not even that hot and I'm now banned from that club because of your ass of a boyfriend"

He dragged her into a nearby alleyway, pushing her against the wall and bought his face closer to hers. Mikan nearly puked at the smell of his breath. "Where's your boyfriend now bitch"

Mikan could feel his tongue prodding around her lips as he kissed her and tried to open her mouth. It was no use to try pushing against his chest because he just pushed her harder against the wall and his hands just started pinching her waist. In the end, Mikan couldn't help but part her mouth as the pain became too much and she let out a gasp. He took this opportunity to shove his tongue down her throat to which Mikan could feel the pile starting to rise from her throat as she felt his saliva dripping down her mouth.

Once he had to take his mouth of her to take a breath, Mikan took this opportunity to inhale a large breath of air ready to scream. Only to have his hand pressed against her mouth. "Can't have you causing more trouble for me now, right bitch" He then proceeded to roll up the hem of her dress until he could see her panties. "Now let's see if all this was worth the trouble sweetheart" He laughed at her face and Mikan only closed her eyes harder as she felt him caress her thighs.

Then his hand disappeared.

"I fucking told you to keep your fucking hands to yourself you bastard!"

Mikan opened to see a pair of vivid blazing eyes glaring down at the man on the ground who was holding his nose as blood gushed out over his hands. Natsume grabbed the man's collar before sinking another punch into his eye. Ouch, looks like he was gonna be sprouting a black eye for more than two weeks. Natsume continued to land punch after punch to the man's face to the point where Mikan could see nothing but blood. And the thought that Natsume was gonna kill him and go to prison because of her, flashed through her mind.

"Natsume that's enough! You're gonna kill him!"

She tried to pull down the hand that was once again prepared to launch another punch on the man's face. But it seemed like Natsume could hear nothing but the man's spurts of mumbled words and groans.

"Natsume! Stop it!"

As she thought, he didn't even flinch at her shouts and continued to pummel the man. Mikan was afraid, not at what just happened to her but what might happen to Natsume if he continued to punch him.

"Please Natsume, I want to go home. I'm scared"

Natsume's hand stopped mid air as he heard Mikan's desperate plea. It was barely a breath but he heard her. He let go of the bastard's collar and he landed to the ground in a thud. Natsume could do nothing but glare at the man's face which was barely recognisable but Natsume still felt he had not landed enough punches.

"Natsume I'm tired. Please just take me home"

Natsume couldn't meet Mikan's eyes yet. So he closed his and took a deep breath before counting to ten. When he opened them, he opened to the sight of his most important person looking completely exhausted and afraid. Her dress was still lifted up a bit against her thighs and Natsume could see a glimpse of her underwear. Her makeup had drifted all over the place and her lipstick was smudged. Just the sight of her dishevelled appearance nearly made him grab the bastard's shirt and start punching him again. But he didn't because he could see the tired look in her eyes and that all this was already too much for her to handle.

He bought his phone out and called an ambulance. As much as he didn't want medical aid to come help this son of a bastard, he didn't want to be going to prison and leaving his Mikan disappointed again.

"I've got my car parked back at the club" He took a hold of her hands in his and wiped away her smudged lipstick with his fingers, before tugging her in the direction of the club. If she thought he was letting her wait here alone for him to bring the car around she was wrong. He wasn't leaving her anywhere alone again tonight.

~...~

The car ride home was met with silence. Neither Mikan nor Natsume could say a word about the events that had happened that night. As Natsume parked his car in the familiar driveway of the Imai household, he was willing himself to say something, anything before Mikan leaves him again.

"T-Thank you… again for saving me"

Natsume's gripped on the steering wheel tightened as he thought of the prick who tried to force himself onto her… twice.

"You should have been more careful" His words cut through the air. He never intended it to be let out in a forceful and sharp way as if blaming her for what happened to her. He closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"Sorry"

Mikan was already half way out the car door when she heard the soft whisper from him. "I-It's fine. Thanks again. Good night" She was already out of the car door before Natsume could say anymore and so he forced himself to say something to keep her here with him.

"I love you"

Natsume was literally kicking himself as he groaned at the three words he chose to say. Tonight was not the right time to be bringing back old memories but it slipped through his lips anyway as if the words could never be caged for too long before they longed to be released into the air.

Mikan still stood there, the car door in hand as she was prepared to close it. Her eyes wide with shock laced through them. That was definitely something she was not expecting.

"Don't."

The door slammed in Natsume's face as Mikan began walking away and towards the front door of the house. Natsume stared at her back shocked. Before he could think about what she meant, he was already out of his door and pacing up to Mikan and pulling her to look at him.

"You don't believe me"

Mikan tried to tug her wrists from his hold as he stated the obvious, but he just grabbed her other wrist and pulled her closer towards him.

"Why don't you believe me!"

Mikan turned her face away from him but continued to try and twist her wrists out of his grasps. But it seemed that Natsume was having none of that as he forced her body to face him. His deep crimson eyes stared back into her own and Mikan could feel the emotions swallowing her heart as she looked into the anger, pain, and frustration resting in his eyes. She looked away.

"Natsume, let go"

"No"

"I said let go!"

"No!" Natsume turned her face to him and glared at her. "Why are you still running away after five years!"

Her neck turned back to him with a sharp and fast click as she glared up at him, matching his eyes.

"I'm NOT running away! I just know that everything you're saying right now is not true because I know that you stopped loving me the day I walked out of that office door! … And you didn't stop me"

Mikan was out of breath by now and the end of that sentence was only whispered but she was sure Natsume heard her loud and clear because of his sharp inhale of breath as she finished. But she wasn't finished, she had a lot more to say, all those pent up feelings over the past five years were forcing to be let out.

"I was _so_ stupid! To think that I was this obsessed with a happy ending, a fairytale that I spent my whole life searching for, a prince charming and someone who loved _me_." Mikan scoffed to choke back down the sob building up in her throat. "The moment I stepped onto that airplane. I knew it was over Natsume. You punished me for something I didn't even do! You turned your back on me when I needed you most! You didn't care anymore! I'm not this princess which I was hoping for and you… you're not the prince charming who I was looking for! "

At this point, Natsume had loosened his hold on her wrists as he stared at her with a shocked expression. Mikan pulled her wrists back and stepped back from him and looked up to his eyes.

"This isn't a fairytale Natsume. And… And I don't love you"

Mikan ran towards the direction of the house and quickly escaped into the darkness of it. Natsume was still standing there, frozen. Mikan didn't hear him leave, she only heard her sobs echoing into the emptiness of the house. She didn't know how long she sat there for. Her eyes were tired and stung when she tried to open them. But she got up anyway. She needed a shower, after everything that's happened tonight how could she not wash away all the hurt and the groping touches of that repulsive man.

Mikan stood up only to see that her phone was blinking with unread messages and missed calls. Mikan debated whether or not to read them. They were most likely from her friends and… maybe even Natsume.

She scrolled through them and saw that she was right. They were mostly from Anna or Nonoko asking where she was and even some were from Permy demanding her to answer her phone. She scrolled through them more until she came across one message that nearly made her break down into sobs again.

It was from Luna.

* * *

 **xx -A**


End file.
